It's Alex Clark
Alex Clark (born: ), better known online as It's Alex Clark, is an American YouTuber, comedy vlogger, and cartoonist who primarily uploads videos of animations. He also has a team that helps him manage his channel and make animations. His transition to animation came about after watching several Swoozie videos which had reignited his childhood love of animation. Alex is a self-taught animator which is evident given his noticeable progress over the years. He is also an avid gamer and often posts about his fascination with his favorite gadget, The Nintendo Switch. Alex is a 2017 streamy nominee and the recipient of 4 People’s Choice Awards. The Huffington post once called his work "Brilliant", and The Chicago Tribune called him "funny". History Alex began his entertainment career as a street performer in Boston, Massachusetts. He would perform for tourists outside the shops at Faneuil Hall. He created his channel on December 2, 2009, but didn't begin uploading videos until December 7th. After several years of posting random content types including news videos, sketches, and parodies he decided to try doing animation in December 2012. Because of the success of his first cartoon post-Alex decided to dedicate his channel fully to animated content. Some of the animated series on his channel include Pickle Dipper ( A superhero who can summon weaponized pickles), Ben and Beans (two idiot best friends who haphazardly end up in trouble), and The Babysitter series (which chronicles the time in life when he dated his babysitter). He also frequently posts vlogtoons; an animated vlog hybrid that updates fans on his everyday life behind the camera. During 2017, he deleted his 2016 VidCon and Disney vlog. This may be due to the fact that he was the unspecified blogger referred to In Jaiden’s “why I don’t have a face reveal video”. Alex deleted his video and unlike other youtubers who were asked if they were the blogger she was talking about, he made no public response to the allegations. This lead some to speculate that he was the person that did not let her blur out her face. On 24th February 2018, as part of his series of animation challenge videos, he decided to do the topic of JaidenAnimations crying while eating pizza, since that was the most popular suggestion in his twitter polls. At the time some comments did not think it was an appropriate topic to be drawn on due to her previously having an eating disorder. He set a 45-minute time limit for this video, although this time, he did not finish the animation in 45-minutes however he continued to animate over the time limit to complete the animation. In this video, it showed Jaiden crying because there were pineapples on her pizza. After posting the video, many in the animation community did not think it was appropriate, he then removed the video and issued a statement, which he later edited on his YouTube community page. On March 7, 2018, Alex published a video entitled "Guns Explained with Cats". The video takes a lighthearted spin on the gun debate and puts it in the simple terms of cats. Due to the controversial topic, his video got more dislikes then his usual videos, however, his video received more traction compared to his other videos. It was featured in a Huffington Post article which called the video "Brilliant". The Huffington post article was then tweeted by Emma González https://twitter.com/Emma4Change/status/972940112261763073, a survivor of the February 2018 Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in Parkland, Florida, and American activist for gun reform. It was also retweeted by Nick Offerman, Alyssa Milano, and featured by boredpanda.com and the American Public Health Association https://www.apha.org/topics-and-issues/gun-violence. This video is currently the 5th most popular video on his channel. In August of 2018, Alex announced that he would like to take his act on tour through the USA and abroad. He did a test show in Fargo, North Dakota in which he took the entire audience to Five Guys after the show as a way to celebrate.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvJWqpiYecA Because of the success of his first ticketed performance a full tour of the USA is expected to be announced. In October of 2018, Alex announced tour dates for his 2019 tour. It includes stops in 21 cities across the USA and Canada with stops in more cities planned for the future. The initial cities included Washington DC, Richmond VA, Atlanta GA, Orlando FL, Columbus OH, Detroit MI, Pittsburgh PA, Indianapolis, IN, Chicago, IL San Antonio, TX, Dallas, TX, Phoenix AZ, Philadelphia, PA, NYC, Boston, Vancouver Canada, Seattle, WA, Portland OR, Denver CO, Sacramento CA. Los Angeles. CA. Tickets went sale November 15th [4] In the announcement video Alex appears to have been hacked by Project Zorgo... a parody account of a hacker group that is currently attempting to "take over youtube". Project Zorgo seems to be associated with youtubers Chad Wild Clay and Vy Qwaint. On November 9th, 2018 Alex Clark challenged the animation YouTuber James Rallison to a chess boxing match. This was in response to an open invitation James made in his video Tabletop Games. In the video, James said he would be interested in participating in a chess boxing match if a YouTuber were to challenge him. A month after posting Alex replied that if no one was man enough to challenge him he himself would do it. James has responded to the request, saying "oh, you're on, dude"https://youtu.be/dAqC07wsbOk?t=551 Inconsistencies On 13 December 2017 Alex uploaded a video titled "My Secret Babysitter Relationship". Two minutes and 46 seconds into the video he says "there was a Nintendo DS in the bag" when describing how in middle school he visited his younger sister's babysitter's younger brother in the hospital. The Nintendo DS was released in 2004, and someone born in 1985 would be roughly 19 years old at that time. It is possible he meant the Game Boy Color, which was released in 1998 when someone born in 1985 would be 13 years old, which is how old Alex says he was when the relationship with the babysitter began. Four and a half minutes into the same video, the babysitter refers to a "Stussy S". The Wikipedia article on this only dates back to 2017 although KnowYourMeme says it occurred in the 1980s. There is a reference to it as a Stussy S dating back to December 1st 2010, but no known verbal reference to it like that from the 90s when Clark would have been in Middle School. It is possible that he was only paraphrasing and that she had called it something else like 'Superman S'. Despite all that, in part 4 Alex affirms he was still "in the seventh grade" during the story arc. Friends *Domics * Brian Hull Voices *SWooZie *brewstewfilms *Mustache Wax *tonyvtoons *IJustine *Chad Wild Clay *Michelle Khare List of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 4, 2017. *2 million subscribers: January 20, 2018. *3 million subscribers: July 17, 2018. Notable series The Babysitter Series A popular recurring series on the channel in which Alex recounts his stories of dating his babysitter. Saturday videos This is where he does challenges, collaborations, or unboxing videos. He also does animation challenges during this time, which is m a series on his channel where Alex animates the highest rated suggestions from the top results of the polls he posts on Twitter, with the results of the polls revealed to him live with a set time limit for him to complete it (although he occasionally continues over the time limit to complete the animation). Characters Dad In his videos, Alex’s father is shown as notorious cheap skate and will do anything to save a buck. Evil Sister One of the most prominent characters in Alex’s videos is his evil sister. She often appears at the most inconvenient times to ruin Alex’s otherwise perfect day. Her first highschool friend also appears. Mother She has a grizzled voice and loves to cook. The Babysitter Alex's first girlfriend, a trouble maker and misfit, constantly getting Alex in over his head. She is the focal point of an on-going series on the channel about dating his babysitter in the 7th grade. Mrs. Haisley Four minutes into "My Hot Babysitter Made Me A Man" the teacher who appeared at 2:38 whom Bobby said was sexy appears to be whom Alex's babysitter was working for, as she answers the door and addresses her as Mrs. Haisley. Darryl * Darryl stole his money when Darryl was supposed to reserve a spot to eat at a restaurant, where Alex's babysitter, and Alex was dating * Ariel was his first girlfriend got via mariokart. She has red hair. Pam *His wife with black hair Cara A girl he knew in high school Dorothy * His first kiss was with a girl called Dorothy Other girls The one who recommended art school (returns here) and the cute redhead with blue eyes who sat ahead of him in college who roomed with Cara+Pam. Bobby and Billy * He has a friend named Bobby and another one with glasses named Billy. Trivia *Alex probably doesn't like pineapple pizza. *Alex has a team to help him with his animations. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers